


Beyond the Stars and Stripes

by wingsyouburn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Language, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers (2012), Rated for future chapters, ShieldShock - Freeform, cursing, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:24:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsyouburn/pseuds/wingsyouburn
Summary: Darcy Lewis: reformed hacker turned personal assistant for Dr. Jane Foster. Steve Rogers: Captain America and all the responsibilities that come with it.A series of one-shots detailing Darcy and Steve's relationship from start to finish. Picks up post The Avengers (2012) and continues through Avengers: Infinity War.Part One: "And then I’ll go home and say like, I don’t know, five Hail Marys while holding the American flag and I guess we can call it good?”





	Beyond the Stars and Stripes

The first time Darcy Lewis met Steve Rogers, she ran smack into him and spilled her latte down his shirt. 

She’d overslept that morning, and while Jane wasn’t so concerned with what time Darcy showed up - considering that Jane rarely recognized what time it was when she was working - Darcy also knew it was her responsibility to bring breakfast. Thanking Thor or whatever other gods were out there for the Starbucks in the lobby of Avengers Tower, Darcy placed a mobile order, tossed on the first jeans and shirt she could find, and headed out the door.

Truth was, life was pretty cozy living in the Tower. Tony Stark had learned of Jane and her work through Thor, and gave her a rather large grant to continue her research with the full backing of the Avengers. It sure as hell beat working out of a trailer in the middle of New Mexico, though Darcy got lost trying to find where to go on a daily basis. F.R.I.D.A.Y. would direct her as necessary, though she was starting to wonder if the Tower’s AI was messing with her most of the time. She’d be given directions to the wrong place more than once, so she learned to rely on her knowledge of the Tower instead of asking for help.

Sometimes Darcy wondered why she was still Jane’s research assistant. What had started as a part time gig to pay the rent and for a few college credits turned into a full time responsibility. She loved Jane, truly, and the pair worked well together. Jane was going to save the world with her knowledge someday and Darcy was going to ride her coattails for as long as she could. With Thor currently elsewhere in the galaxy, Jane threw herself into her work and Darcy threw herself into taking care of Jane. It might not have been the ideal situation for most people, but it was working out in Darcy’s favor. After all, not everyone got to say they knew an Avenger, and Darcy’s life was always interesting. 

Darcy had the route from Starbucks back to the lab memorized, since she stopped for coffee there most mornings. Today she’d been in such a rush that she hadn’t thought to grab a tray, and thus had her messenger bag, two sandwiches, and two lattes in hand when she ducked out of the elevator. She ran as fast as her legs could take her - which wasn’t as fast as she wanted, truth be told - and took the corner without looking up, only to feel as if she hit a brick wall. 

Big hands caught her by the shoulders to steady her. She reached out with one hand and saved the sandwiches, but one drink was not so lucky. The cup pitched forward and orange-tinted coffee hit a man’s white tee.

“Oh, _fuck me_ ,” she groaned, looking at the rapidly spreading stain across his shirt. “I’m sorry, look, I’ll pay for your dry cleaning or whatever but fuck, they just got the pumpkin spice back and I was really looking forward to having that and orange isn’t exactly your color and-”

Then Darcy glanced up, and realized exactly who she’d hit, and the words died in her throat. Steve Rogers, _the_ Captain America, was pulling his shirt away from his chest. “Oh,” slipped out first, followed by, “Shit, I just swore in front of Captain America. This is like knowing you just landed on Santa’s naughty list and you’re getting coal in your stocking, isn’t it?”

“It’s fine, really.” He glanced up at her and smiled, and she’d never realized how tall Steve was. Or how tight that formerly white shirt was on him. “Things happen.”

“I just coated you in pumpkin spice latte.” Darcy wasn’t the type to be easily embarrassed, but everyone knew legends of Captain America. Her dad, before he took off on her and her mom, used to collect newspaper articles and trading cards of the guy, so it was still weird to see him standing in front of her. Of course she knew who he was and that he was probably in the Tower, she just never assumed she’d see him. “And then dropped the f-bomb so like… send me the bill for the shirt and I’ll just take care of it.” And thank god Tony had provided a generous stipend for her too, because she hated to think of how much a tee for a hero actually cost. Everything Tony had was designer made, so it wouldn’t surprise her if Steve’s was too, and god she needed to stop thinking so much about this. “And then I’ll go home and say like, I don’t know, five Hail Marys while holding the American flag and I guess we can call it good?” 

Steve burst out laughing, holding up a hand to stop her. “Please don’t do that, as hysterical as it sounds. I’m good.” 

“Oh.” Which was good, since she didn’t want to remember all the words to a Catholic prayer anyway. “Well, I think I have a napkin in my bag for your shirt-” She started to dig into her messenger bag, nearly dropping Jane’s coffee in the process. Steve laid a hand on her arm, warm and surprisingly gentle. 

“Seriously. Don’t worry about it.” This time there was a command behind his voice, a reminder of who he was, and Darcy fidgeted as he let her go. Steve zipped up his hoodie, neatly hiding the damage she’d done to the shirt underneath. “I’ll have someone come down and clean this up. You seemed like you were on your way somewhere, Miss…” 

“Darcy.” Not like Steve would remember or care once this interaction was over. “And yeah. Running late with the boss’ coffee and breakfast. Lucky for me, hers survived. I’ll just drink whatever coffee Jane made and thinks is acceptable.” Which sounded horrible, but she needed the caffeine. “And… yeah. Sorry again.” 

He waved a hand. “You should get going before breakfast gets cold,” he said, and she knew a dismissal when she heard one. “Perhaps I’ll run into you again.” 

“So I can drop another coffee on you? Seems like a good deal to me.” 

“Count on it.” Steve headed back to the elevator, pressing the button to go upstairs. “Oh, and Darcy?” 

Just the way he said her name could have her weak in the knees if she wasn’t also thinking about how awful Jane’s coffee in the lab would be and when she might be able to head back to Starbucks for a replacement latte. “Yeah?”

“I’ll let you in on a secret.” The elevator opened and Steve stepped in, turning to look at her one last time. “I say ‘fuck’ all the time.” 

All she saw was his shit-eating grin as the elevator door closed.

***

Two hours later, Darcy was typing away on her laptop when a knock came at the lab door. Anyone who was anyone had clearance to be down here and wouldn’t knock, they’d simply be let inside. Especially if it was Tony and he’d come to talk to Jane about science things. As it was Jane didn’t even look up from her work, waving a hand behind her distractedly. “Darce, the door?” she asked, eyes focused on the screen in front of her.

“Were you expecting someone?” Darcy asked, hitting the buzzer on the panel next to her. It reminded her of her crappy apartment in New Mexico, the one with the exposed wiring and holes in the walls, but much fancier. “Dr. Foster’s office. Who’s there?” 

“Uh, Starbucks?” came the timid voice from the speaker. 

“What?” 

“I have a delivery. For Darcy?” 

Darcy blinked. “Wait, Starbucks delivers?” She got up from her seat, chair spinning behind her as she opened the door. It unsealed with a whoosh, and the noise was enough to make Jane look up, peeking around Darcy to see who was there. 

Sure enough, a barista stood by the door, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. Box braids were tucked under a black Starbucks cap and she still wore the signature green apron over a black polo and jeans. “Hi!” the barista said, holding out a hot cup to her. “I was told to bring this to you.” 

“If you guys are delivering to the labs now, I swear I’ll tip you ten times more than I already do.” Darcy worked in a coffee shop once, and been fired when an old man tried to grab her by the ass and she knocked out three of his teeth. Baristas weren’t paid enough for the things they put up with on a daily basis. 

“Uh… not exactly. It’s a special favor.” The barista handed her a folded piece of paper. “And I was told to give you this, too.” 

It was clearly a note of some kind, and Darcy wasn’t about to read it while all eyes were on her. She took both the drink and the note, and the sticker on the side said it was a pumpkin spice latte, just as she’d ordered this morning. “Thank you so much. Here, let me get a tip for you.” 

She sent the girl back to her cafe with a $10 bill in hand. It was all the cash Darcy had in her wallet, and it was worth it for a decent latte delivered to her door. Heading back to her seat, she tried not to wonder how the barista got clearance to come down here. Her own background check had taken forever to come back, mostly because Darcy knew what charges were still on her record, but Tony seemed to dismiss all of that with a wave of his hand. Apparently he believed Jane’s reassurances that Darcy was legit now, and she was, for the most part. She just had a particular skill set with computers and information that she only used when she needed to - or when Jane needed access to secret government information.

“Is there a second coffee for me too?” Jane asked, finally leaning back in her chair to look at Darcy. 

“Nope. You didn’t even finish the first one yet.” The whipped cream was a little melted, but it added a nice sweetness to the first sip, considering she usually skipped it. Darcy hummed to herself, satisfied. 

“Oh.” Jane tried her own drink, only to make a face. “And now it’s cold.” 

“I’ll get you another one this afternoon.” 

“And who sent you coffee? Considering you’re as surprised by it as I am.” 

Darcy stuck her tongue out at her boss-turned-friend. “Nothing for you to worry about, Janey.” In truth, she already had a pretty good idea as she opened up the note that came with the beverage. No one else but Steve knew that she’d dropped her drink on him; she’d told Jane, who promptly forgot. Sure enough, a man’s simple handwriting greeted her. 

_Darcy,_

_Enjoy another morning coffee on me. From one sailor mouth to another, I hope your day is now off to a better start. - SR_

Scrawled at the bottom of the note was a phone number, and Darcy stared at it for a long moment. She had Captain America’s phone number, and it didn’t look like it was a connection to his PR people, but to Steve himself. Somewhere her deadbeat father was probably shitting a brick at the thought of ever meeting the man, much less being able to contact him whenever she wanted. She ran her fingers over the numbers, fighting the urge to giggle. 

She’d text Steve later, when she thought of the perfect, witty comeback. Right now she had a hot coffee to drink and Jane to look out for, who still hadn’t eaten the bacon sandwich from earlier and was mumbling under her breath as she clicked through screens. Today, Darcy decided, would be a good day.


End file.
